My Hero Sen
by eddieruelas230
Summary: Self-insert OC joining Class 1-A. Sen Denryu is an Electric based quirk holder, he comes back home from America to join UA. Show his stuff and even maybe break some hearts. Follow him as he joins 1-A in their journey through their years at UA!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**A/N:  
**__**Hey everyone, thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm new to this and I want to give this a shot. These are from an AU story I've done with my friend where it is a self-insert. It will go between 1**__**st**__** and 3**__**rd**__** person POVS. Please enjoy, and feel free to review!**_

**Chapter 1: Introductions(3****rd**** Person)**

"We have a new transfer student class, he was recommended in by hero's in America, however he has grown up in Japan." Shota Aziawa, Erasure Head, told class 1-A dully.  
"Come in and introduce yourself"  
Before the new student has a chance to walk in, 1-A is bustling with talk.  
"Wonder who the new guy is" "Dunno, but another guy to compete for the girls sounds like." Kaminari and Mineta are found saying to one another. While Midoriya and Urakaka talk back and forth. "Recommended from America? Maybe you can ask about the American hero society Deku" "Maybe but who knows what he knows, who he knows…." Midoriya had fallen into one of his mumble sprees. Everyone else was abuzz with who it could be.

Sen Denryu walked into class with purpose, he was tall, one of the taller boys in class, average build, dark brown hair and caramel colored eyes. "Hello everyone, my name is…. DENKI?!" "SEN?!" "WHAT YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!" The entire class seeming roared when the two students saw each other. "Yea me and this guy grew up together until he was about 5!" Kaminari says nearly bolting to Denryus side before Erasure Heads hair flairs up and the class is quiet again. "Let Denryu introduce himself." "Yes sensei" 1-A was quieted down quickly.

"Well my name is Sen Denryu, my quirk is called Current, as in electric current." Everyone glances right at Kaminari thinking, 'They would have similar quirks.' "How it works is, I can use any electric current around me or within my body to produce arcs of electricity, similar to Denk- I mean Kaminari, however my quirk can go deeper… I can also find and ride electric currents by turning my body into electricity, my first time using the quirk I got trapped in an electric outlet…" Denryu laughed nervously with a bead of sweat rolling down his head as Kaminari laughed remembering this.  
"I can also lightly manipulate electric currents within others peoples bodies to make them sleepy or super energetic based off the natural electrical currents within our bodies nervous systems." "Alright, that is enough, go ahead and take the corner backseat" Aziawa says pointing out the new seat seemingly appearing from nowhere. "I hope to get along with everyone" Denryu says loudly and quickly taking his seat, thinking, 'I hope I didn't bore them with all that.' As most the entire class minus one ash blonde was stealing glances and trying to get a gauge on the new kid. Bakugo didn't steal glances, more studied the 'extra' and promptly concluded, 'he isn't going to be a problem'  
"Okay class, in the next few days we will be going to train your hero skills as a facility called USJ. So even with the new student here, please stay focused…" Aziawa droned on, the now normal school day starting.

_**A/N: So that's chapter one, jumping basically into action next chapter or chapter 3. I will do maybe more visual introductions for my OC next chapter. Any comments, concerns, let me know how to improve! Also if pairings really matter, OCxJirou is the pairing as Jirou is best girl. Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Surge

**CHAPTER 2: Surge (First Person)**

_**A/N: This chapter is going to have some minor action, basically just showing off Sen's skillset and intelligence levels. By the way, in this AU the Marvel Heros exist, such as Iron Man and Spider Man. Hopefully this doesn't take away from it! Enjoy, review, thank you!**_

I was walking and talking to a few of my new classmates, Tsuyu Asui, who swore I call her Tsu. Midoryia Izuku, seeming hero buff and All Might fanboy extreme, then lastly, Urakaka Ochaco, a cute and bubbly girl who seemed sweet. "So, you were in America, working with heros there?" "Yea I would work actual missions with heros, big name guys as well." I tried not to be smug about it but…. "What working with big name heros in America will get you no where here you extra! You're here now because you couldn't make it there!" An ash blonde boy with a loudmouth, which I had come to learn his name was Bakugo Katsuki, said basically spitting venom off me.

I was really trying to keep it in, on why I was sent here. "Well I guess you are kinda right… Bakugo was it?" "Ahhh don't let him get to you Sen! He is seemingly just an ass." Kaminari comes around throwing an arm around me comforting me. "Thanks man" "So why are you here then, if you said it like that did you fail a mission or an assignment?" Tsuyu… Tsu asked me gently pressing a finger to her chin, which I found extremely cute. "Well actually, I didn't fail it by terms of the assignment, but I felt I could improve in certain areas so my mentor, Iron Man decided it would be…." "YOU WORKED UNDER IRON MAN?!" I swear my ears would be ringing for weeks after that screech from Midoryia and Kaminari. "Uh…yea, Kami didn't you get my messages" "Well yea but I only saw you around that spider kid" "Wait spider… as in spiderman?" I sweated this, Midoryia seemed like a sharp kid putting that together quick. "Yea... I was his partner working assignments" "WHAT?!" Well I guess my hearing would be gone soon, Midoryia was off rambling again as the two girls looked at him seemingly frightened. "So you already have on the job experience?" This purple haired girl with jacks on her earlobes says walking past. "Yea I would guess so huh?"

From then on it was question after question. I swear my head was spinning with how much Izuku actually knew about the American hero culture. He was even teaching me a few things. It ended up in a rambling match seemingly between us two as my new friends laughed endlessly. In this small group it was Me, Kaminari, Tsuyu, Jirou, Midoryia, Urakaka, and Iida. Class in and class out we would sit and talk during free time. It got to the point where… "we wanna see what you can do!" "yea come on please!" I was getting requests from seemingly everyone after news spread, I had experience. "well I need a practice fiel…." "Done, I wanted to test your abilities out anyways" My homeroom teacher says walking into the room. "This will be a learning experience for everyone. Everyone down to the field and change into your gym clothes." Like that everyone was out of the room like lightning. "So today Denryu will be taking on some robots from the practical exam, and if someone so wishes a sparring partner of his choosing" Hands shot up quick for me to pick them as I had quick questions. "Okay who here has formal martial arts training?" "Many hands shot down quickly, but 3 people caught my attention, a bi-colored haired boy, a tall girl with a black ponytail, and a boy with a tail." "Ojiro was it? Youll spar with me" I smiled at him gently, he seemed the most prepared.

" Alright when I blow the whistle, robots will come at you from all directions, take them all out in a timely fashion, quirk usage isn't allowed for the first minute." "But sir that isn't fair he will get killed" Midoryia seem worried for me saying that. "Don't worry, ill be fine." I gave him a thumbs up and get into the center of the field. As the whistle went off, robots seeming appeared out of nowhere, coming out of my blind spots and attacking me. This was just like my training, jumping out of the way high into the air, making the level 1 robots crash into each other, while the 2 and 3 leveled robots jumped after me. They were obviously smarter and quicker. So, I used a level 2 to gain leverage and jump a little high doing a flip then axe kicking my way down, cutting through a few 2s and most of the 1s that were on the ground. Everyone was silent. I had cleared half of the field in that one move. "quirk usage is now allowed" "Lets make a show" I smirked to myself feeling my quirk seemingly super charge my body. I stopped and stood still, robots piling on. "No!" "What is he doing?!" Urakaka, and Kaminari cried. "Sir he needs help!" "He needs medical attention" Jirou and Tsu say nearly running out "Ha serves him right, getting all cocky!" Bakugo spits out… but as quickly as he spits that out a yellow bolt of lightning comes out of all of the level 3's. "Sorry for the scare everyone." I smile and wave as I count down and all the robots explode. Everyone went silent again, as the explosion died down people begin cheering clapping. "I NEVER DOUBTED HIM" Kaminari says out loud rushing me as Aziawa grabs him. "Enough" As now it was time for the sparring match.

Ojiro and I circled each other, and per my request he was wearing targets. "What are those targets for sensei?" Mina the pink skinned girl asked as we circled each other. "Those targets react to Sens quirk, whereas the ones Sen is wearing react to touch." Aziawa says studying my fighting stance. "So basically, it's a match to see who can tag each other in those specific spots first... this could be done a number of way…." Midoryia went off again taking notes watching this. "Ready?" "Lets." As we charged each other, hands parrying each other as I had to dodge his tail. Ducking and diving, while I lit up his first target with a kick on his right oblique. His tail tripped me up as he goes to pounce on me, keeping me on the ground I put my guard up taking punches and elbows as he tries to break my guard to get to my target on my chest. "Wow Ojiro is giving him a run for his money!" Sero says excited. "No look, none of his targets are lit up" Mineta watches as Todoroki turns away clearly uninterested. My guard is getting slowly torn down, so I grab one of his arms mid punch and literally flip him over me, pinning him to the floor jabbing my knee into his lower back activating one more target. One to go, with a minute remaining. 'Alright his last target is on his tail.. this will be tricky' I end up thinking as he pushes me away with said tail. "You're good" "As are you Ojiro, I'm glad you can keep up" I say barely breathing hard as he had a mild sweat. "Lets finish this" I smile and charge him, as he gets defensive slamming his tail into the ground to go airborne and uses it to smack my face. I go spinning into the ground, as he is falling towards me. I shift my weight into my arms and go vertical holding myself up on one hand and kicking him in the stomach as he flew at me. The wind gets knocked out of him as his tail reaches around instinctively to protect him, which I take full advantage of tagging his last target as the timer goes off. "Time 3 to 1 points in favor of Sen" "Wait one?" Sato says looking as the target on my chest is lit up, his tail pommel has reached it before I could tag his. "Smart move, I didn't know your tail was that strong" I smile helping him up as he coughs, "Well you still had me by the other two targets. I couldn't even think about tagging the other ones." He laughs weakly as I chuckle along with him, this showing just made everyone more aware of me as my kind attitude, they began to like me… at least I hoped was the case. "Alrighty class, rest up tomorrow we are going for training for USJ, class dismissed" Aziawa had said as he walks back inside. As everyone heads back in, me and kaminari talk "Dude that was insane" "Nah, I still have a lot to learn, Ojiro got a target" I chuckle weakly as I noticed someones purple hair again, as she laughed and talked with her friends… Seems I may have also gotten a crush.

_**A/N: Alrighty guys that does it for chapter 2, It's more than double the length of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed, comments, concerns, ideas. Please let me know! Thank you again**_


	3. Chapter 3: USJ Part 1

**Chapter 3: USJ (First Person)**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the lack of posting in months, lost some motivation. Recently being in the house with COVID has given me some time to actually get that back. So hopefully I can keep you guys coming back... HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**To the two commentors on chapter 2, I'll try my best to work around what you've said! Onto the Chapter**

Getting my old suit sent in from Iron Man the day before was something of a relief, everyone has their own suits except for Midoriya, who seemingly had his destroyed in exercise. "So, Sen what does your hero suit look like?" Kaminari asked me. "Well, if you had looked at any of the letters or pictures, I sent you, you would know... SOOO you'll have to wait like everyone else" I say teasing the poor dude, as we are lining up for the buses, I get a hand on the shoulder with a slight twinge of pain. "I don't care if you took down Tails with ease, you're still nothing compared to me" The ashe-blonde said; however, he doesn't notice his hair fly up like a Pomeranian. "Okay dude never asked, hey Midoriya! Can I tag along with you?" I say running off leaving him a slight laughing stalk with our classmates.

"Did... Did you just make Kachaan into a-a-a fuzzy dog?" "I have no idea what you're talking about." Honestly, dealing with Bakugo was going to be like dealing with a younger Wolverine, lots of bark hardly any bite... or so I thought. "Okay everyone line up in a set of 2 rows! Keep It orderly... So, it was this kind of lay out.." Iida says after being situated in a public bus style seating. "Midoriya, Sen I tend to say what's on my mind, Sen you seem like you're a fish out of water, and Midoriya your quirk is very closely related to Allmights" Tsu said getting most everyone's attention with that. "Well unlike Allmight, he gets hurt whenever he uses it" "Yea can't be too similar if that is the case" Sero and Kirishima, whose names I just learned after school the day before, say talking back and forth. "Y-yea. Couldn't be" Midoriya's response seemed off to me, like he was hiding something... But the buses came to a stop before I could really think about it.

Arriving off the buses, I'm the only one not wearing their hero suit. "Sen do you not have one?" Urakaka asks looking a mild worried that I'm just in casual uniform not even a gym outfit. "I do, should be arriving any moment" I say looking up into the sky as a package is being airdropped and land right at my feet. "Stark always with the timing' I chuckle as I open it up and it's just a square box. "Yo dude I think you got punked" Kaminari says as I shake my head, "nah let me just, operate suit Zaida" As an exo skeleton pops out and form fits to my body, and a fabric spring out with a light alloy look covering my body leaving my face exposed but a cowl and small jaw covering. "WOOOAHHH!" half the class says as it finishes covering me up. "Alright yes it a cool suit can we pay attention please, we are meeting with a rescue hero expert" Aziawa says as we all walk in, and it looks like an amusement park. "Woah this is amazing" "Yea it's like a giant hero's playground" Krishima and Kaminari say, "Is that!" "Rescue hero Thirteen!" for once Midoriya was beaten to the punch by Urakaka. "That was... Unexpected" "Seriously seems he was slow on hero knowledge for once" I say to the purple haired girl, Jirou I think was her name.

"Okay class, today we will be testing everyone's training to rescue and civilian care today. This USJ has many places to train, ship wreck zone, rockslide zone, and many more." Thirteen starts to explain as a portal opens up in the center of the area, and my suit has a light HUD that covers my left eye saying –enemies detected-, before the alarm is shut down in my HUD saying –connection lost-. This couldn't be good, "Has training already started?" Kirishima asks looking at the portal, "Everyone get back... this isn't a part of the training, those are real villains!" Aziawa says getting his scarf ready and pushing all the students back. "Well, well well, I see Thirteen, a unrecognizable hero, students, but no Allmight." "Odd the schedule said he would be here" A man with hands all over his body and face and a purple mist man says studying everything. "Uh Sensei, they may have a quirk that blocks radio signals and such... my connection to the outside world is cut off" I say trying to mess with my HUD with verbal commands and nothing that requires outside connection works. "No alarms either I believe you are right" Aziawa sweats and seemingly prepares to fight. "Azaiwa-Sensei, you can't take them all on your quirk is made to fight quick single fights not groups" Midoriya has worry in his voice. "Come now, no good pro hero is a one trick pony." He says leaping down to face the group.

"Thirteen get everyone to safety! I'll hold them off" Aziawa yells back taking on the group. "Okay everyone cover yourself and your fellow students" "Sorry to intrude, does anyone know where allmight is located" The mist man quickly got to all of us. "Everyone get away" Is the last thing I heard before Bakugo ruins the only shot Thirteen had on him, and most everyone gets sent away. I end up rockslide zone, next to Kaminari, Yaoyozaru, and Jiro, "Is everyone okay?!" I say instantly standing up and checking our surroundings. "Yea" "I'm alright" "Seems everyone has been put into groups, seemingly a divide and conquer technique. "Yaoyozaru says looking as villains start to come out of the wood work. "This has turned into a problem." I say sweating a bit looking as we are out-numbered 4 to about 40.

"Sen, what do you think about this" Kaminari sounds honestly a little nervous. "Another day at the office for me" I try to stay confident as we are charged by the villains, Kaminari is dancing around dodging, Jirou is using a sword from Yaoyozaru, and the pony tail herself is using a staff. "Form a circle watch each other's back!" Both me and Yaoyozaru says as I'm flipping and kicking villains even causing mild paralysis when I can get a good grip on them shocking their systems. "Kaminari can't you shock all of them!" "I can't not with you two here! Id hurt you guys!" Jirou growls at Kaminari "How about this!" She kicks him at someone and uses him... as a human stun gun. "Hey! I'm useful!" Denki, remember lighting tag?" I ask taking care of some more villains sending out mild sparks at a distance to have some range to us. "I see where you're going can you handle it?" "Oh, yea I've been training my capacity!" " Let's let them have it!"

I use my lightning form; my suit has linings of my body within it so it transforms with me. "Combo Move, Lightning rush!" We both say as he sets off a large charge as while im in my lighting form, I gather all the bolts and rush through every villain's body, causing them to feel the full power of kaminari as I act like a lightning rod of sorts just shipping his lighting safely so the girls don't get hurt. "Careful Denki you're over using... yourself" I communicate to him through the current a bit too late as he goes into dunce mode. "Crap..." Sen, Kaminari you guys... Woah" Yeah me and Denki used to do that back when we were kids to cheat in tag... we go into so much trouble when he would overdo it and when I would over charge..." I chuckle explaining as the girls dispatched their small groups with their quirks, Jirou blasted them away and into my path during lighting rush with her earphone boots.

"Hmm seems my hiding came into play" A villain is holding up dunce Denki... shit that was my fault for making him go overboard. "No one moves or else he dies" He has the electrical quirk that is jamming communications, and is about to really overload Kaminari and cause him damage. "Let him go!" Jirou yells her jacks slowly slithering behind her back to her boots as I use my suit to send a message to her headphones via my own current. "Jirou blast him when you hear three, when you do, I am going to rush them and discharge what juice I have saved up, get behind cover or something" I tell her as she begins to hear the countdown "No you 3 will walk forward and give yourself to me" As we slowly walk forward Jirou hears 3 and full power blasts the guy causing him to be stunned for a moment. During this I use my quirk to super charge my leg muscles to give me a temporary boost of speed without going into my electric form as I tackle him and suck what electricity he has and toss Kaminari to the girls. "Cover now!' I yell as my body starts to glow. "what are you..." as Yaoyozaru covers everyone with an insulated blanket as I explode in a shower of sparks and some rocks as the explosion knocks him out and my suit reads –critical charge contained, 2 times remaining before power down-

"Woah!" "Is he okay!" Jirou and Yaoyozaru come out from under the blanket as Kaminari makes himself a ghost with it. "Ugh, any more charge and id be down too..." I'm a groaning mess getting up the last villain taken down. "How did you?" Yaoyozaru says rushing over to me to do first aid, as Jirou guide Denki over. "My quirk needs me to release the electricity I have saved up, or else ill overcharge and well very literally explode like a generator or power station." I explain while she does first aid. "So, you were near your limit? Jirou asks sitting across from us, "Yea, my suit can handle 3 minor explosions to keep me safe anymore and it may fail. Oh and bring Denki here I can make him a little less dunce." I say zapping him with a very minor charge, to seemingly restart his brain, to give him some function to his brain back. "Ugh... Went overboard huh?" He asks us as we all nod. "Thanks, Sen like the old days huh?" "Yea man... We need to help the other students." I says slowly getting up. "You're hurt" both the girls say as I shake my head. "Don't worry about me, I have experience while most of you don't... I need to step up... And I think I know how" I say eyeing the center stage using a zoom function eyeing the supposed ring leader.

**A/N: ****There you have it chapter 3, some team work shown between Sen and Denki... Some more shown of what Sen can do... Some hints for later. Anything you can provide in criticisms and such are appreciated. HAPPY Thanksgiving all!**


	4. Chapter 4: USJ Part 2

**Chapter 4: USJ 2 (First/Third Person)**

**A/N: Next Chapter is out sooner than many may have expected, I'm going to try and make it semi-regular to get these out, since I've really made a groove for thoughts. Anyways Enjoy!**

"You wanna do what?!" Denki nearly yells at me, as Jirou agrees with him. "Yea, that sounds like a suicide mission, even for you." "Well in a theoretical standpoint it makes sense to cut the head of the snake, however practically they are real villains, not mere snakes." Yaoyozaru studies what I say. "If anyone could do it, it would be me, I've fought many villains, I can do this... I just need an opening." Just then a huge explosion of what can be seen from the ship wreck zone as I zoom in on 3 figures making their way to the center. "Seems Midoriya really is something else, but they are moving to the center... Yaoyozaru you're Vice president, gather the students you can find and get them to safety, Denki take these." I hand him little disks that come out of a side pouch of my suit, "They have my electricity running through them, you can target people with these by targeting my current" "So, I can safely shock people!" He sounds a little too excited, as I look to Jirou "Jirou keep these two safe, you're our best hope of finding everyone and getting out safely with your quirk, I believe in you"

"Wait! And he's gone..." I have jumped away charging up my legs as I move towards the center stage. (Third Person/Other POV) "Okay, I hear a few people in the squall zone, it's hard to tell" Jirou disconnects her plugs from the ground. "Okay let's meet at the stairs, see who may be left before sending out for help, our classmates are tougher than these villains..." Yaoyozaru says as Denki has the 5 disks at the ready making tiny arcs to get the feel for them. "What is that idiot thinking though, charging in alone?" Jirou sighs as Denki laughs. "He has been like that, worrying for everyone else rather than himself, don't worry he'll be okay" (Back to Sen) "Okay ErasureHead has most of them handled, maybe I could... shoot" I have to get down as the Mist Man comes back. "Shigaraki I'm sorry to inform but a student has gotten away, he is going to inform the hero's what is happening here." "Kurogiri if you weren't our ride out, I'd kill you... Oh well guess we will have to reply this level...Nomu get him" I blink, and ErasureHead is down the black bird thing takes him down...with no problem "Don't move Sen... if I reveal myself to early..." As now I see Midoriya trying to get out of the pool to save our teacher. "Shit..." Is all I have to say before this Shigaraki is on top of them.

"Killing a few students should rile up the number on hero." We all saw what happened to Sensei's elbow when him and Shigaraki had brief contact... and Tsu's head was next on the list for this madman. "No! Smash!" When I hear those words and see what happens next... If it wasn't for my training I'd be stunned.. "Erasurehead... you really are cool" As aziawa had his gaze on the villain to save Tsu, as Izuku threw a punch so powerful... it was like allmight, I now see what they said about their quirks being similar. However, the 'Nomu' creature again takes the hit and makes it seemingly nothing. "Now.." I say turning into my electrical form and charging in through both Nomu and Shigaraki, and as I pass through, I let my fist turn back to normal as I give one good punch to Shigaraki sending him away as Nomu is seemingly paralyzed. "Sen?!" "What are you doing here?!" Midoriya and Mineta ask as I shout "No time move!" As Nomu is back up and moving already.

I study this thing up and down; it seemingly doesn't move yet however it eyes me... with a dead eye glare. "So, who may you be, you weren't on the list" Shigaraki gets up, my punch and current have stopped him from moving much but he growls. "Former American Hero Impulse, now UA student" "Former? Nomu deal with him" If it wasn't for my suit id be a dead man, as it tells me to go into electrical form, and I do just in time to dodge Nomus big burly hands. "Sen!" The three all yell at me. "IM OKAY, GO GET TO THE STAIRS, ILL DO WHAT I CAN FOR YOU!" I Yell as I charge up my leg and round house Nomu in the neck... and he barely budges. "Oh, maybe a little harder and Nomu could feel that." Shigaraki says laughing able to move again, I have to be quick as I back flip and spin to land on my feet, only to get rocked by a fist and sent flying. My nose is instantly broken, and my collar bone screams at me, my suit keeping it from breaking, but I know I can't take much more of that.

I see the Midoriya, Mineta, and Tsu running to Aziawa to take him with them, good they will be safe... If only I can stop this monster. "Now now don't get lazy 'Hero' that's just sloppy." A shadow looms over me from my back, its Shigaraki as he grabs my neck and I feel my suit slowly decay –critical damage taken, minor repairs active- as my suit has a minor repair function, thankfully slowing the damage. "Sloppy yes... but it works" As I feel a sharp pain in my neck, I let loose another charged explosion sending himself and me flying in opposite directions, but for me I'm headed towards Nomu... but I never make it to him... I feel someone holding me. "Impulse was it? I see why you were told to come here, fine work but now... I AM HERE!" Allmight has arrived and saved me. "Thank you.." I gasp out seems Shigaraki had made it to my actual neck through my suit, as all might takes me to Midoriya. "Keep him still, let his suit work"

"Oi, oi, oi, Allmight I may need you to return him, I need to show you can't just take us on and live..." Shigaraki is deadly serious. "Sorry Villain I can't have you killing a bright star today" Allmight is walking up, and he looks serious as well... he isn't smiling. "Nomu fetch" the black beast comes flying towards us, while Allmight intercepts him... Kurogiri comes from behind Allmight "Sorry kids, but I'm going to be tak-" He doesn't get to finish as an explosion comes in taking him down. "I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Bakugo and Kirishima have arrived on the scene. "Don't even think about moving or else ill blow you to smithereens!" "Woah, not very hero like man... don't worry backup has arrived" Kirishima says turning to us giving us a thumbs up. "Look out.."I wince out as a villain is back up from the crowd and charges us... as Kirishima smile turns serious as his arm hardens from the look of it, and he blocks the villain and takes him down. "Like I said backup" He huffs breathing a bit heavy.

"Good work kids, now get to the stairs!" Allmight has his hands full with Nomu as Shigaraki comes and saves Kurogiri from Bakugo as Tsu has to pull him away before he is turned to ash as Shigaraki swipes at air. "What are you doing! Get this tongue off me! I had him" Bakugo is more than pissed. "Kurogiri... don't let yourself get caught again." "Yes Sir..." Now the focus was on Allmight, "Nomu grab him!" Allmight actually dodges his grasp and Supplex's him into the ground.. Or so we thought, with Kurogiri free, he made a portal so Nomu can grab Allmights midsection, and what's worse allmight seems to weaken when nomu grabs his stomach area. "No! Allmight!" Midoriya yells getting ready to run out. "Normally I wouldn't kill anyone by closing a portal, I don't want guts in my portals... But for you Number 1, I'll gladly do this." This was their plan, not to use Nomu to kill him.. But to cut him into pieces.

As we all are about to try and run to save him, ice comes from nowhere freezing the nomu in half, giving allmight his chance to escape. "Ice?!" Midoriya asks confused as we see Todoroki walk up. "Last second save again.." I chuckle weakly thankfully able to stand on my own. "I knew something was the matter, when all these weak Villains said they were here to kill Allmight" Todoroki says walking up cool as can be, a Allmight stands in front of us.. His shirt is bloody from a wound seemingly. "Thank you for the assist young Todoroki, but I'll take It from here you students escape" Allmight says as Midoriya nearly yells out something but covers his mouth... I'm the only one who notices this. "Without me you'd be dead, you need us" Todoroki says coldly. "I was merely stuck; however, I'm going to show you all what it means to be Number 1" Allmight says standing tall again. "Nomu deal with Allmight, Kurogiri lets take care of the kids"

Shigaraki says starting to charge us with Kurogiri coming from behind us. "Heads up we got incoming" Kirishima says reading his arms as more Villains wake up and encircle us. "I need to move..." I say standing to my feet, and going back-to-back with Kirishima and Bakugo, as Todoroki gets his ice ready and Midoriya readies his fingers... but they never make it to us, a cannonball, aimed electricity and a soundwave come crashing in, blocking all flanks the soundwave dispersing Kurogiri giving us a path, Cannonball sending Shigaraki, and the 5 villains up are right back up after that shock. "Eh Sen need a Rescue?" Denki says smiling from the lower stairs as Jirou and Yaoyozaru have made a path while covering our backs. "Move away so allmight can finish this!" Yaoyozaru yells at us... as we make our getaway Allmight yells. "This is what it means to be a hero, you've been made to fight me at 100%, so I'm going to go beyond that to force you to surrender!" He's gaining ground pushing Nomu back, "No this isn't right he's supposed to be weaker!' Shigaraki yells angrily now being pushed back by the wind pressure of the battle.

"Youve heard me say these words before, but this is what they mean! GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!" Allmight says sending the Nomu flying through the sky... and out of this building. "He did it!" "He saved us!" everyone is cheering except Midoriya, he seems worried staring at Allmight. "You cheated; you couldn't have beaten Nomu" Shigaraki is scratching his neck seemingly to a bleeding point. "It's over for you" Allmight says but doesn't move, he seemingly cant. "Nomu has done damage come Kurogiri, lets clear this level and get out of here" He charges Allmight, "No!" Midoriya is flying towards Allmight and Shigaraki before anyone can blink, however Kurogiri opens a portal right to him, as Shigaraki is about to grab his face... bullets ring out saving him. "CLASS 1-A HEROS HAVE ARRIVED!" its Iida he has come with the teachers. "Shigaraki we must leave now" "We will be back!" Thirteen is back up and begins to suck up Kurogiri and SHigaraki. "You may have won now, but at what cost... we will be back 'Symbol of Peace'." Shigaraki says before they blink out of sight.

The teachers have arrived, and begin cleaning up the left-over villains, and tending to the wounded, which really is Thirteen, Aziawa, Midoriya, and Allmight, I get checked out as well but am cleared at the scene, after getting my nose realigned and neck looked at. We watch Midoriya get taken to the hospital as police question us a bit. This all seems familiar, but thankfully no one is dead because of me... "Hey, are you okay?" "Yea, we saw you take on those Villains and you got rocked pretty bad" "How are you feeling?" My classmates are swarming me a bit surprised I was able to do what I was. "I'm okay I'm okay, and well like I told Yaoyozaru, Denki, and Jirou, just another day at the office.." I chuckle weakly, as I look to and from the classmates, I call out a few. "Denki, Yaoyozaru, Jirou, Kirishima, Todoroki, and... Bakugo, thank you though you all saved me and let me do what I could for you!" I say bowing my head to them.

"It's no problem Bro!" Denki says throwing his arm around me as I wince, "We couldn't have been there to save you without you saving us first" Yaoyozaru says smiling at me, as Jirou punches my arm as I wince again. "Yea so give yourself some credit... shit sorry!" She apologizes for hitting me after what I was going through. 'It's okay, it's okay" I smile softly and meekly at her as Kirishima follows suit with Denki. "Yea we heard about what you did and saw you stand up to that beast! We had to help out!" He says happily as Bakugo and Todoroki grunt basically at me telling me it was no problem in their own way. "All right alright! Give him some room, he needs rest!" Iida says yelling out to everyone crowding me. "It's okay guys, really thank you!" I chuckle seemingly smiling again and what Denki, Yaoyozaru, and Jirou notice, I actually seem to be really smiling this time. "Hey bro need any help with anything?" Denki asks, as Jirou and Yaoyozaru look to each other as we all board the bus to get home, "He is an idiot, isn't he?" Jirou sighs but smiles lightly at me, as Yaoyozaru agrees but giggles softly, "He may be, but he does what he can for everyone" They both chuckle to themselves boarding the bus, ending this hellish day.

**A/N:**** That wraps up USJ! So, what did you all think, I really liked this Chapter personally. Minus it being written at 1 am. So, we have Sen step up as a leader, him having experience notice things others may have not, and he seemingly has a small click, it will be a friend group like the Deku squad but including Jirou, Denki, and Yaoyozaru. Reviews are gladly welcomed! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cool Down

**Chapter 5: Cool Down**

**A/N: So****today we will be trying out a new format style, I think I finally understood what many of you have said. Onto this next chapter, ENJOY!**

So, these last few days, have been a roller coaster. I've been in and out of the hospital for a checkup, in and out of meetings with Tony about USJ. He has been something of an overprotective father at times.

My phone starts to ring early into the day, its thankfully for once not Tony and its Denki. "Yo! BRO! I know school has been out for a few days, but that doesn't mean you stay inside, where do you even live?"

"I know I don't have to, just readjusting to my life here alone you know?" I tell him slowly getting out of bed. "Well, move your butt, we are hanging out today and I'm gonna drag some people over! You can choose who though" He actually is thinking, as I've never really been good in social areas.

"Umm, well Uraraka, Midoriya, Yaoyozaru, and I guess JIrou and Tsu if you can help it?" I give him a list of people to choose from as I've actually grown closer to in the few days I have been to class. "Gotcha Gotcha, now where do..." "I'll pick you all up, lets meet up at the grocery store, you know the one, I need to fill my fridges anyways and you can help me out"

"Ugh, fine! See you soon bud!" I shut my phone, looking around at my kind of baren apartment, I've lived alone for a little over a year at this point. Peter and his aunt offered to take me in, but my parents left me well off enough to survive, with a little money management help from tony kept me afloat. "Maybe I should," as I go over and dial a number calling Tony.

"Stark speaking, oh Sen how's everything going?" I hardly ever call so he sounded worried for a second. "I'm okay, but I'm finally ready to take you up on your offer to decorate my apartment, I have friends.." "You have friends?! Great! Finally, honestly you only ever hung out with Peter, I swear I started to get those vibes.." "Tony..." "You know there is nothing wrong.." "Tony..."

"But friends that" "TONY!" I eventually yell at him; I swear he would be a great dad but overbearing at first. "Huh yea, what's up" I finally got his attention back, "I'll be out for a few hours, so feel free to send some bots to decorate." "Bots, no me and Peter are flying over now, to make it perfect, and oh, to meet your friends."

I know I'm not gonna win this fight, "Okay thanks, don't stay to long or else one of my friends is gonna implode" I chuckle thinking how Midoriya is gonna flip meeting two American hero's in a day. "Alrighty kid seeya!" the hologram fizzes out, and I get out of bed to shower.

A few hours later, I'm waiting at the store for everyone, wearing blue jeans, combat boots, a plain T-shirt, and a maroon red jacket. "EHHH! SEN!" Denki is running up with a small group of people. "Thankfully everyone was free today" as I see all the people, I gave him a list to try from... thankfully my apartment is huge, courtesy of Tony. "Hey Sen, glad to see you're okay" Midoriya is the first to say anything as the girls are all chatting away. "I could say the same to you mister legs, I heard your quirk was bad on your body but damn" I say sweating remembering how bad his legs were broken.

"Ye-yea it was something huh?" "So, wait why are we meeting here instead of your place?" Jirou asks confused. "Well, I don't really have much food other than cup noodles since I just recently moved in, so you all are gonna help, so I can make some food for us all to snack on later" I chuckle a bit as Yaoyozaru smiles. "You can cook!?" "You can afford to really feed all of us?!" Yaoyozaru and Uraraka ask as I chuckle.

"Small things like snacks yea aren't that bad, and yea actually I have money saved from doing work in America, plus having Tony Stark as your 'adoptive' father has some perks." "Wait, adoptive? What happened to Mama and Pappa Denryu?" Denki asks worried as I go a bit down at that." "Uh... later" I say avoiding the question he asks as we go inside.

"So, what does everyone like to snack on?" as I have a family sized cart as the store sweats seeing so many students walk in. "Anything's fine" "Chips really" "Something small" I get so many answers my eyes end up swirling. "Okay how about everyone grab themselves one snack and drink of choice, and maybe you all can help me figure out what I may need to actually live, not just cup noodle" I chuckle as that and fast food have been my diet this past week.

Soon after saying that, I notice Uraraka only grabbing cheap generic items and small things, Yaoyozaru looking for the really big-ticket stuff, and Midoriya really just getting small stuff as well. "Uraraka, Midoriya, go ahead and actually get what you want." "I am" "No no, it's okay I shouldn't impose I mean we don't know each other well enough" Uraraka says after Midoriya confirms he likes simple. "What do you mean? You all have been calling me by my first name this entire time, and if I remember correctly that means we are close in Japan, right?"

It's obvious American culture has rubbed off on me. "So, wait we have been calling you by your first name, but you by our family names?" Jirou asks confused, "Yea I didn't wanna just impose just in case I was thinking wrong." I say truthfully as I figured I may be rusty with my culture. "Well, you already call me Denki" "I told you to call me Tsu" "Call me Izuku then!" "Momo or Yaomomo for me" "Call me what you're comfortable with" "Ochacko for me" I hear the support for my culture shock come through.

"Thanks guys, it feels good to have some friends, also Tsu, you sure you don't want much? I plan to make some good food for dinner if you all stay that long" "It's alright, I ate before and can snack" She smiles at me being considerate for my wallet as the cart... is tipping a bit with all the stuff.

Soon we get back to my apartment, the top floor on an entire building as Ochakos eyes pop out of her head. "THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE?!" All but Yaomomo yell at me as when we get to the floor, I live on the elevator opens up and we can hear, "Alright Peter get this TV here... and it should be..." "I think he's here Mr. Stark" as Tony and Peter have been putting the finishing touches on my place, and to say it looked great was an understatement.

It was, stylish to say the least, full leather couches, a pool table, a good dining room table full wood, a giant plasma tv, every current gaming console, and some pictures from mine and Peters time working and some pictures of me and Stark. "Oh wow, you guys really outdid yourself." I say as this is a normal Tuesday for me, as everyone else including Yaomomo, are surprised with the décor, but Izuku is the first to... "IRON MAN AND SPIDER MAN?!" as it hits everyone that's who is currently in front of us as Tony smiles.

"Glad to see you have actually made some friends Sen" Tony is happy with me actually being a normal kid. "Hey already replacing me Sen?" Peter chuckles walking over and throwing his arm around me as I laugh. "Like I could ever replace my best friend" I seem as natural at this as everyone is star struck as Denki is quick to recover. "Um, so wait... these are normal people to you?"

"We are all normal people kid, just more well-known normal people" Tony chuckles as Izuku walks up nervously to me and Peter, "Um mister spiderman... Sir" "Peter and hey I'm as old as you" He mocks being offended being called sir. "Can I get an autograph?" "Uh.. Sure" Peter chuckles not used to being on this end of autographs. "So, wait, Mr. Stark are you like his dad?" Tsu walks up asking as blunt as possible. "No not exactly, he is one of the hero's I more closely manage, but I do have a soft spot for those two" He motions to me and Peter as Denki walks over to us as everyone else talks and asks questions to Tony.

"So... you're his American best friend?" "Yea, you his Japanese best friend?" Peter and Denki have a mini glare down as I hope this goes well. "Bro, thank you for taking care of him!" Denki says putting his hand out, as Peter smiles. "Me taking care of him? Ha, we got each other's back" Peter laughs and they seem to hit it off well as Uraraka is looking around shell shocked. "This is an amazing place to live" She seems to be in an incoherent loop.

"Well here kid" Tony goes ahead and has a gauntlet fly in from the window, as he tinkers with it and it disables. "Sen said you may get a kick out of trying to get this to work again." As he tossed it at Izuku and his eyes turn into literal stars, "Th-th-thank you Mr. Ironman sir" "Sens friends can call me Mr. Stark or even Tony" He smiles as everyone smiles at that; he really is a hero if anything just a snarky dad.

"Oh, Sen everything is set, up we will be back around later on" "Yea me and Mr. Stark just stopped in to help you set up" Peter smiles a bit sadly, "Gotta get back to New York, those criminals learning you are here in Japan are trying to come out again and I've been keeping them in check" Peter smiles and chuckles. "Keep it up 'Spiderman' I say nudging him as soon they are heading down the elevator.

"So, what games do you got?" Tsu asks making herself at home after the starstuckness has died down. "I'm not sure honestly let's all find out" I say jumping over the couch and landing next to her as she jumps a bit as I'm a bit heavier than most skinny kids. "Eep" She actually yelps as all of us chuckle. "Aww the was cute Tsu" Uraraka smiles and softly teases her friend, as we all gather around the tv and get to work trying to figure out what's going on.

Half the day goes on, of us either playing games, watching movies, playing pool, and snacking as somehow it ends up with all of us sitting around a virtual firepit with me telling stories of what happened. "And he starts to monologue, thinking he has me right where he wants me" I say chuckling telling them about a villain. "I end up getting him to spill his plan and right as I'm about to bust out of the chair, Tony calls me... and well when he sees Iron Man calling me, he realizes he fucked up... and turns himself in instantly before I could even stop him." I say chuckling, "Woah Iron Man is that much of a pillar there in America?" Jirou asks sipping a soda as Denki is laying upside down with me on the couch.

"Yea, he is like our Allmight, no one wants to cross him and when I first started working with him, all the small-time criminals I dealt with turned themselves in... which in reality only made it harder for me." I say chuckling explaining that, now only the truly evil criminals would really come after me and such. "Hey Sen, can I ask you something?" "Sure, Yaomomo what's up?" I turn to the ponytailed girl who is laying in Urarakas lap. "Why did you come to Japan?" "Yea you sounded happy to be in America, not that I'm complaining' Izuku says as he is tinkering with the gauntlet.

"Um well..." they can all see me tense up as soon thankfully we all hear our collective stomachs grumble. Its near 5pm now, 'woah are we all hungry?" Denki laughs as Tsu nods, "Seems to be" she says holding her stomach. "Alright, how about ill cook us up some food, and while I do, I'll tell you a bit of the reason why I'm here?" I suggest as that gets everyone's attention especially after all the stories, I told stating how happy I was.

"Do you need any help?" Uraraka asks as she has finished braiding Yaomomos hair. "Umm, well I was just gonna make some street tacos, if you want... You can help me get plates and stuff" I say rolling onto the ground than standing up. "Jirou I believe it's your turn for a movie" I toss her the remote as she nods. "Sounds good to me" she smiles as scrolls through everything.

Me and Uraraka go into the kitchen, which can be seen from the living room but a little out of earshot. "So are you okay Sen, I noticed you are a little more apprehensive towards some stuff" She asks me as I sigh but smile. "Yea, I know, I appreciate it, honestly it makes me feel better about telling you part of the reason I'm here." I nod at her as I we get to cooking, well I cook and Uraraka sets all the dishes up.

(Living Room)

"So, for where he came from, he sounds down to earth" Jirou says having it on a food show to get everyone hungry. "Yea, honestly it is very refreshing" Yaomomo agrees as Denki laughs softly. "He has always been like that, no matter the situation, he's a good guy." Denki really talks me up. "He's even making us dinner, he's a nice guy" Izuku says his stomach growling even through all the snacks he had ate.

"If I wasn't sure, I'd say he may be hiding something." Tsu says looking towards the kitchen watching me cook. "That could be very well true, but we can't just ask that would be rude. "Yaomomo says softly respecting me and my issues. "Well, we will learn in time" Jirou shrugs not really getting too worked up about it. "Well, he did say he was gonna tell us some stuff" Izuku says excited to learn more about a former American hero.

"This will be something for sure, gotta know why my buddy is back home!" Denki says excited as after some time Uraraka helps me carry 7 plates back over to everyone. "Alright foods up!" I say proud of my work as the tacos are in an open corn tortilla stacked with thinly chopped beef, with some Spanish rice and a lime on the side. "It's not much but I tried my best" I say passing everything around.

"Thanks for the food!" everyone digs in as we all eat; I take a soft break. "So, everyone ready? It's a little bit of a hard topic" I say honestly as I waited until we were all almost done. "Go ahead Sen" Uraraka encourages me, as everyone nods. "Well, it starts back at my last mission for the young avengers..." I say remembering what happened, "Some villains had captured one of the younger hero's I had under my command for a pretty big mission..."

"They had just started coming up into the hero scene, and I was their idol... they looked up to me as much as I look up to Tony, or Izuku looks up to Allmight..." That causes Izuku to wince telling where this story is going. "They captured him, and I made the mistake of charging in headfirst not heeding their warnings against doing so, as I thought like most villains they would panic.. Not these guys"

I take a breath, my hands starting to shake a bit heavily as Jirou can hear my heart rate really spike up as if I'm in a flash back. "They... they killed him right Infront of my eyes, exploding his head with vibrations..." I don't see it because my head is down, but everyone looks shaken to the core with that, I've seen death and experienced it. "I froze, so fast at that as Peter had to come in and keep me from dying as well... I failed the young man...he looked up to me, like I was a real hero... And I... I just let him die, maybe if I could have done something else... Or maybe..." I start to really shake at this point.

I feel a hand on my back, and a hand on my leg, someone else holding my shoulder, and soon everyone is around me. "Hey, if they are as bad as you say man, it wasn't your fault" Denki says patting my leg from his spot on the floor." "You did all you could, surely he doesn't blame you" Yaomomo says patting my shoulder. "You are a hero, no matter what anyone says" Izuku says sitting on my right, "Yea, hardly anyone else could still be trying to better themselves after that" Tsu smiles up to me from the other spot on the floor.

"You even try to make friends and help us learn from your experiences" Uraraka says softly from across the way as Jirou is the last one to say "You threw yourself into the battle, keeping us calm, and with a plan.. Getting yourself hurt to buy us time to escape against that bird brained monster... sounds like a hero to me." she says rubbing my other shoulder from the left as that gets everyone to agree.

I'm already tearing up at this point tears threating to spill out when the last thing Jirou says really calls it, "If anything else, you're one of my Heros for that" She says with a small smile as hearing that causes me to shake a little bit as the tears that had threaten to fall, finally go down my face. "Th-Thank you guys.. So much" I softly hiccup as the group I was with initially on USJ all take a moment to hug me, Denki my legs, Yaomomo my back, and Jirou my side as I cry softly but it's hard.

Tony had poked his head in to drop off a gift he forgot to before... and he is glad he didn't speak up before hand, as this is one of the first times I've opened up since the incident. "Seems UA was the right choice..." He smiles to himself as he leaves the package on the table in the hall, flipping a coin I gave him when we first met. "Youve made good friends' kid" the elevator dings taking him out of the apartment.

**A/N: **

**There it is, Chapter 5 longer so. I'm trying to add length as more people get interested into this Fanfic. So, there is some backstory shown but not told, and others told. Sen really is a something huh? Reviews are welcomed, have a great day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6: Overdrive

**Chapter 6: Overdrive**

**A/N: Hey guys, gonna keep the format from before, helps keeps things organized. So sorry if this one seems a bit late, tried to get a start to this chapter that wouldn't be so bad. So please enjoy and review!**

So, classes had to resume at some point. "So, any idea on who may be teaching the class?" Mina leans back in her chair making Tsu hold her up. "Well, seems to be out of commission for a while with the injuries he had." Tsu says thinking about how badly he was hurt in USJ.

"If I had to put money down, I'd say he is still going to teach us, he is a hero and can't let injuries stop him" I say looking plainly at everyone. "Sen stop playing man, he was way to..." "Everyone sits down and get ready for class!" a bandaged man comes walking in and everyone flips out as I chuckle. "Told you all"

"Why are you even here?!" half the class yells as Izuku agrees with me, He is our teacher and a hero. "Life doesn't slow down for hero's even if they are injured, as Sen can tell you." I end up nodding as it seems my efforts have let Aziawa-sensei actually praise me. "So now, onto the next matter of business for you all." Aziawa says looking very serious for even just a pair of eyes as everyone starts to think.

"Another villain attack?" "More fights to come?" "Harsher training?" that and similar types of thoughts going through everyone's head as Aziawa looks to us, "UA sports festival is coming up" As everyone mentally is stunned. "SO NORMAL?!" as Iida looks around after everyone's outburst as he raises his hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Iida go ahead" "Is it really smart to be holding the sports festival so close after the USJ incident?" "Yea isn't that a bad idea, what if the villains come again?" Mineta says nearly wetting himself at the thought of that happening as I'm about to open my mouth to speak Bakugo actually beats me to it.

"You all are dumb, of course it's the best idea, if we back down now it shows the villains had won and real heroes never lose, so I'm all for this" He grumbles a bit seemingly calmer than before. "Yes, as Bakugo said, this will show how we are united and won't let the Villains stop us from living a normal life." Aziawa explains as he goes over some basics for the sports festival.

"So, the sports festival is a scouting ground for all the young talent, it is for you all to show your stuff, and show the world who you are and what you're made of" The bundle of bandages speaks as some take notes and others just mental notes as I sigh and look out of the window. "Sen you may have been a hero in America but here you're just a student, so use this to also make a start for yourself, your hero license transfer is still in the works, so show the agencies here what you can do."

Aziawa is actually pretty strict as Denki nods, "makes sense some people may know you from America, but most will just see you as a student." he says gently bumping me, as for the rest of the day, it goes on normally. "Hey, Sparks!" Bakugo calls for me as I know he isn't calling Denki, as Denki is called Dunce Face. "Hmm what can I do for you Bakugo" I say turning to him, getting my stuff to leave for the day. "I saw what had happened at USJ, don't think you stalling for Allmight makes you better than me, but..."

Oh, I can't wait to hear what he has to say, "I'll give you the respect you deserve, you didn't lose... So, don't go bowing out of the festival before I get to show you up" He says turning walking away... "What just happened?!" Izuku appears on my right as Momo and Denki appear on my left. "Did Kacchan just act nice?" "Seems he may see you as an actual rival Sen, you may wanna keep your eyes up" Momo giggles softly as Denki nods. "If Bakugo actually said what I think I said, woah"

As everyone knows from the few weeks we have been in classes, Bakugo is a hardass and an asshole, but he does respect power. "Hmm guess I gotta keep up my training, speaking of which, since we get a week off to train up and rest for the Festival, Denki wanna run it back and train with me?" "Really? Bro that will help since we can work off each other's quirks so well" "Mind if I join as well, I wanna see how a former hero actually works out his quirk!" Izuku sounds excited.

"Sure man, the more the merrier!" I sound excited as well, as us 4 walk out together I look to Momo. "You don't wanna join us?" "No, I'm okay, I need to study on my own, if I wanna live up to the expectations you've put forth Sen" Momo seems determined as I think, well if we want an even playing field, as I see a purple head walk by. "Jirou! Hey!" I call out to the girl. "Hmm what's up?" she turns as we catch up to her.

"Wanna join me, Denki, and Izuku for training this week? It'll help keep things even and we can have team sparring matches to help each other" I throw that out there as I can see she is thinking about it. "Sure, but where can we train most places, we can't use our quirks" She says as Izuku and Denki agree. "Don't worry I know a place, after school Friday I'll show you all where we will do this!"

I sound excited as they all blink wondering, how is this going to work out?

**(A week later**)

Friday afternoon finally rolls around as the group of 4 all stand at the train station, "Alright we won't start today but, tomorrow everyone should meet there at 11 am" I say as we ride the train. "Do you really have somewhere?" Izuku asks as I nod, "Yea, it's all covered and we can use our quirks to our hearts content, also there is an auto repair feature to the building with multiple areas, so if one area gets destroyed, we can continue elsewhere, while the former repairs itself"

"Huh is that even possible?" Jirou sounds skeptical until we get to the Building as it has a giant S on it. "Yea, Starks technology makes a lot more things possible" I chuckle softly as we walk in and a Hologram of Tony appears. "Alright Kiddos, here's the deal, you can use your quirks as much as you want in here, the training room is huge and we have all kinds of equipment." He looks at us all as he explains, "Go wild, but remember there are 4 rooms to train in, if you destroy all four within a few hours... you'll have nowhere to train, it takes about 3 hours for a room to repair and get in working order again, so go wild but not too crazy, Sen if anything happens, it's on you!"

The hologram goes away as the facility lights up and Izuku's and Denkis eyes nearly pop out of their skulls. "Woah this is great!" Jirou is excited as well but not to the extent of the others. "Yea Tony loaned me the building to train in if UA was closed and such, so meet here tomorrow at 11, I'll work on getting you all passes into the building. As they noticed when we walked in, I scanned a card and no security check bots came to us.

"Yes sir!" "Roger!" "Alright" the three say leaving off for the day as I go around setting everything up for the next morning. When 11am hits I'm outside the building as Jirou and Izuku walk up together. "Hey guys, glad to see you made it on time, here are your passes, scan them when we go in and the bots will leave you be." I explain heading in as Izuku looks worried.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kaminari?" "Nah he is late he has to deal with the bots today, that will teach him to be on time." I say flatly as Jirou snickers, 'He is your best friend and you're doing that to him" "Hell yea, he knows I would do this and still is late" I chuckle as we head inside and get a jumpstart on training. "Okay feel free to do what you want, today will be everyone for themselves" I say letting them roam free in the room as Jirou nods and goes ahead to some training bots to see how her quirk fairs against them as Izuku looks around nervously.

"What's up Izuku?" I ask, my natural leadership abilities telling me something is up. "Well, you saw how my quirk is... I'm a bit worried to go around breaking stuff even if we have an okay by Mr. Stark..." He is such a pure boy as I nod. "Want some help then? Maybe I can help find you a few tips maybe you can use" I suggest as we all hear Kaminari yelp in pain and run into the room with his pants half off. "The hell Sen?! Why did those bots strip me?!"

"Security measure, you were late you pay the price" I chuckle at him and toss him his keycard. "there now you can come and go as you please without the bots bothering you, now go ahead and get to work today is all about self-improvement on our own." I say, seems I already have a training schedule for us all. "Roger Roger!" Denki salutes and goes to find some electrical components to zap himself with.

I turn back to Izuku, "So what do you think?" "Honestly that would help.. A lot" He says actually happy for my help as I nod and we head into training room 1. "Alright so from what I can tell, your quirk is a powerup type right?" "Yea, it's called super-strength, I recently awoke to it since my body wasn't trained enough to manage until recently" He explains this as if it's well-rehearsed, but something sounds odd about it... something for another day.

"Okay, I've noticed you use your fingers to shoot out air blasts, but then your fingers are broken... I'm guessing you don't have control over it?" "Yea, I try and think of an egg inside of a microwave not breaking, but that really doesn't seem to help.." He sounds a bit defeated at that, as I think... "Hmm okay here let me try this, I'm going to use my quirk how you do so you can see yourself okay" "Hmm? Okay?" as I look to him, I get some room to myself and start to emit some sparks. "Normally I let my current flow through my body or to select parts I want to either charge up or emit electricity from, but if I do it how you do it..." I charge up my finger and make it super strong but it really starts to vibrate and emit crazy sparks.

"Woah... That's cool but it looks like your finger is about to explode..." Izuku says as I grunt and send out the sparks shooting a wall with a bolt of electricity. "Yea, I was harnessing all my power into my one finger like you do" I shake out my hand as my finger is twitching bad. "Alright... so how does this help me?" as I nod and start to charge up my finger again but noticeably less sparks and less strength go into it as I can control the sparks on it and even do one fingered pushups since the muscles are charged up.

"What.. How are you doing that?!" Izuku is surprised beyond belief as I chuckle. "I lowered the power into my finger so it can withstand the backlash, I'm not going from 0 to 100 just like 0 to 20, or something" I explain and shoot of some minor sparks to let my finger decompress. "But I can only go to 100..." Izuku sounds defeated as I think.. "Hmm watch me" I saw getting his attention as I start at my finger which emits the crazy amount of sparks again as I set it basically to 100.

"Isn't your finger?!" Izuku sounds worried until he notices the sparks travel up my finger and arm and start to travel around my entire body as I temporarily buff up a bit. "Wait...what.." Izuku looks so confused as I chuckle and power down. "So, what can you tell me about what I just did?" I ask him, I'm not going to just give him the answer, he needs to figure it out for himself to really grow. "Um your power went from just your finger to all over your body... which seemed to handle the power better?" He explains to me a lightbulb seemingly appearing over his head but it's not yet lit.

"Correct, and what can you tell of that?" I ask him as I sit on the ground looking up at him. "When it went from just your finger to your entire body, it could handle it better?" He says thinking the lightbulb showing a dim light. "Correct can you tell me why?" "No... honestly I can't" He says after some major thinking but the lightbulb goes dark again. "Okay okay, how about instead of a microwave that you can just turn off and on... why not a power dial that goes from 0% to 100%" I suggest, the light bulb glows dim again.

"So maybe I can try to use less power in my fingers than 100%?" As I nod, "Yea try it and see how it feels," As he powers up one finger and it glows a bit as he focuses his mental image of a now power dial and tries to set his power like 2% in his fingers as he feels the muscles bump up and get stronger but nothing to crazy. "woah.. It feels stronger... And doesn't hurt as much!" He says excited and tries to shoot off an air blast like before with 100% and it's still a good gust of air but not like before.

"Mhm, now try and move that 2% power from your fingers to your whole hand" I watch him as he does so, he struggles to keep his power at 2% and also in just his hand as it powers down a few times before he has it active in his hand at 2%. "It feels... in a way weaker but also my hand feels stronger than normal." He says as I nod and try to explain, "Your hand is stronger yes but the 2% is now more spread out, it's not just compressed into one point. Think of when you're flicking your finger, you don't charge it up, its weak yea?" He nods the light bulb slowly getting brighter.

"Flicking your finger without charging up the power is your base, how you are with your quirk off, when the finger is charged for a while it'll hurt a lot more right?" "uh...huh.." Izuku is starting to follow. "That is 100%, which means it'll hurt the other person more but can also hurt you, so charge it up a little bit and it'll still hurt but not as much for you anymore that's the 2%." "So, you're saying, that if I use 2% and spread it out to more than just my finger, I can power up that appendage?" the light bulb is almost bright now as I shrug.

"Thats up to you to figure out, here try arm wrestling me, and just use the strength you have normally." I say setting up a table for us taking his hand as we arm wrestle, I charge up my arm so he can't move it. "What this is too hard!" He groans as he can't move it as I chuckle. "Try putting 2% into your arm and just your arm for right now, and see what happens... as the light bulb over his head shines brightly as he charges up his arm to 2% of what he is capable of and starts to put up a fight slowly moving my arm.

"See how having the power running not only at a lower percentage that your body can handle, but spreading it out can help you?" As soon he has my arm pinned down "I did it!' He is such a pure boy I swear, as I chuckle and nod. "Try and find out your limits when it comes to what you can put out safely, remember power dial... not a microwave, also its well and good that you can power your quirk on and off... but remember it's not supposed to be a light switch" I say chuckling getting up.

"Huh wait what do you mean?!" Izuku sounds confused as his thought process is stopped short of what I was trying to get, but he did learn how to control his power output and turn it off and on in certain areas with concentration. "Can't tell you everything man, for now focus on learning how to charge up certain areas at low power, get a feel for it and then see what max low percentage you can use safely" I say going over to Denki and Jirou to check on them, leaving Izuku looking at his hand.. Happy to have made some progress, but still knowing he has a long way to go.

As the training goes on, Jirou seems to be handling herself well, using her quirk to push back and fight the bots...maybe some martial arts would be good for her, and Denki.. Well, I had to give him a few more tips than Izuku about the same metaphor a power dial.. And he seemed to get it... as the day winds down, I start to train myself, charging myself up to near max and then letting loose, trying to increase my max output... Because something tells me, I'll be in for a real thrashing if I don't train seriously after helping Izuku out and knowing the powerhouses of Bakugo and even Todoroki. "This sports festival really is going to be something!"

**A/N: So, there is Chapter 6, time to get some real changes from the canon story now. Sen has gotten Izuku to see his quirk in a different light, not just 0 to 100, and while he was trying to show him full cowl basically, Izuku couldn't fully wrap his head around it being "HIS" own quirk.. Since he still thinks its Allmights quirk, he still sees it as a light switch, on and off, not active through his whole body like everyone's quirks are technically. The sports festival will be a bit different since Izuku has some minor control over his quirk, he won't be breaking as many fingers and such, but it'll still take some concentration to get things done. So hopefully you guys don't mind too much**

**Please Review, and let me know what I can improve on, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Turn of Event

**Chapter 7: Shocking Turn of Events**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, truthfully this chapter is hard for me. I've been thinking how I wanna tackle this, and I'm going to try my best to do the sports festival justice!**

The days of training for us four really seemed to pay off, I had taught Jirou some quick moves to use in a close-up fight. Kaminari and I each increased our max outputs by a good amount and Kaminari even got better control of his power output. Izuku however, made the biggest leap in progress, since the first day of training he hasn't broken a single bone. He can charge up separate parts of his body with a little power and enhance his abilities. It seems like 2% is his safe limit for his body and if he pushes it, he can go to 5%.

"Woah Midoriya! You really are killing it!" Kaminari says on the last day of training for us, "Seriously, you've really gotten some control over yourself" Jirou herself is surprised. "Well, I had you guys to back me up, as well as Sen giving me a new perspective on how to use my power" He chuckles looking around. "Speaking of which where is he?" as for the past hour or so I've been MIA. "Let's go look for him? It's almost lunch" Kaminaris stomach basically answers for him as the other two chuckle.

As they are walking around, they hear faint sounds of fighting down all the way on the ending chamber. "Guess he is doing some training on his own" Jirou says as before I was helping all of them refine some of their technique, Jirou on her stances and form, Denki with his limit, and Izuku with his concentration to activate his power in certain areas in fast situations. He seems to need a little bit of concentration to push the power safely around.

Soon as they get to the last chamber, they hear loud explosions and banging. "What's going on?" Izuku is nervous for me, yea I'm strong, but this sounds a little extreme. "Let's find out-…" As the door to the chamber is broken down as a bot lands on Kaminari and Izuku as they were about to open the door. "Chamber broken, Chamber broken training exercise shutting down" a robotic voice over the speakers plays as I step through the new hole.

"Sorry about that guys, I didn't know you were there!" I quickly help them life the bot and the broken door off them. I look worse for wear, cuts all over with some dried blood here and there, my hair seemingly was on fire at some point as its smoking. "Dude... I think you need a shower" Jirou says holding her nose, as I certainly smell terrible and like burnt hair.

"What were you doing in there man, you look like hell" Kaminari gets up brushing himself off looking me up and down. "Realistic fight simulation, the bots were coming at me with intent to seriously harm me, and I was... fighting maybe 7 at the beginning, and that was the last one" I point to the bot on the floor as its head falls off and rolls to Izuku's feet as he picks it up.

"Wait 7 and you look like this? Are you okay?" He asks checking me up and down. "Oh, yea I'm fine, just a little hurt is all, let me go hit the showers really quick, then we can go out for a bite to eat." The 3 nod and let me go, but when they check into the chamber, they see carnage... bots destroyed, some still having sparks flying off them. Explosion marks everywhere, and a fire being put out in one corner.

"He really, really needs to calm down, he is gonna hurt himself" Jirou sighs seeing the destruction I left behind. "He is ahead of us for a reason, this is probably just normal day training for him" Izuku says looking around and then me as I turn the corner. "We have ground to make up but we won't let him get too far ahead!' Kaminari says confident.

**(Next Day, Start of the Sports Festival)**

"Hey let's do our best today everyone" I'm trying to hype up my classmates best I can. "Yea" "Let's go!" "Time to show what I'm made of!" are the basic responses he gets as two people walk up to him and Izuku. "Sen, Midoriya I will be the one to take you both down." As cold as the ice he makes, Todoroki tells us that as next Bakugo growls. "Like hell Icy Hot, if anyone is taking down the nerd and bolts it'll be me!" Bakugo is about to get up in his face as he is taken away to get ready to give a speech.

"Man, he needs to calm down sometimes" Mineta sighs as Momo looks to me. "Seems your training has caught some people's attention" She chuckles as me and Izuku definitely look a little battle worn, as our training was the hardest out of the four of us. "Yea Yaomomo, you should've seen the room he used yesterday!" Jirou says and begins to tell her and most everyone else of the destruction I left in the room.

"Man having him in our class isn't fair!" Mina pouts, as Toru agrees, "Yea, not only is he strong, but we have to deal with Todoroki and Bakugo too!" "Hey Hey don't leave Midoriya out of it, he was really putting in some work!" Kaminari says chuckling putting his arm around Izuku as Izuku freaks out a bit. "What me?! No, no I'm nothing special! Those guys are all amazing in their own rights!" He says putting himself down a bit, as Iida and Uraraka chuckle.

"Deku, give yourself more credit you took out the 0 Point robot, and even ran in to support Allmight at USJ" "Yes Midoriya, you are strong in your own right!" Iida smiles at him helping to bring him up as I even walk over and light punch his arm. "Show them who you are out there, you're not some liability machine anymore" I smile at him as he nearly starts crying. "You guys... mean it?" He asks rather softly.

"Of course, man we all have seen what you can do!" Jirou light taps his other arm as Tsu nods. "You helped saved us at the ship wreck zone, ribbit" She smiles as soon we all are picking Izuku up mentally. "Alright guys, lets show them what 1-A is made of!" I say as we begin to make our way to the locker rooms to change. The girls all begin chattering in the locker rooms, "So we have 3 Power houses in our class... and all of them are cuties!' Mina is the first to say, "Yea, but Todoroki is too cold of a person, while Bakugo... he just is loud" Toru sighs her chest signaling she is doing so.

"Yes, but Sen, he is like the perfect mix between loud and cold, what do you guys think of him?" Mina begins asking all the girls as Uraraka butts in a bit. "What about Deku he is strong too, like really really strong" As that has some of the girl's attention. "He is strong and is cute, but not on the level of those 3" Mina softly agrees as the mention of Izuku being cute gives Uraraka a little blush. "As for Sen, I think he is a good guy, doesn't even seem very perverted either" Tsu says as the girls all change.. Apparently, I've been like a breath of fresh air to them.

"He is also very battle smart, making plans on the fly at USJ keeping all of us in mind and our natural talents." Momo says slipping on her gym pants as Jirou has to agree. "Yea he seriously is something else, his training regime is hard to follow as well." Jirou sweats remembering it. "Soooo either of you call dibs yet?" Mina looks to Momo and Jirou... they both blink and look a little dumbstruck by the question. "Huh?!" they both say blushing a bit at her question, "What do you mean call dibs?" Momo is definitely more blushy than Jirou but Jirou just shakes her head. "What gives you that idea?" She says shaking her head a bit more.

"Well, you both saw him in action at USJ, are the closest to him out of all of us... but if you both don't I guess I'll try!" Mina says as that has now turned into a whole-nother conversation/ argument for the girls. As the guys side, everyone is talking about how they think they will do and such. "So, Sen, have your eye on anyone?" Denki gently nudges me as we get dressed, "Hmm what would you do if I told you?" I ask him seemingly staying cool. "I mean all of the girls are great" "Yea and they are all hot as hell" Mineta adds as I sigh and shake my head. "Looks aren't all that make the girl you know?" "Yea I have to agree with Sen there" Izuku says backing me up.

"Yes, Sen and Midoriya have it right! The girls are more than meat to be looked at. They are young women who deserve to be looked at as such!" Iida says as robotic as ever but Kaminari and Mineta just chuckle at us as we all finish getting ready. Soon we all are walking out onto the field looking at everything and taking everything in. For some it's a lot, and it helps increase their panic they already were in. For me however, it is refreshing, I never had a chance to really test myself back in America under safe conditions.

Now I'll be going against some of the best Japan has to offer around my age at the very least. Soon I'm out of my own thoughts as Hero and Teacher Midnight starts to make the announcements. "Welcome everyone to UA's annual sports festival! This is the first year's part of the festival, a site of youth at its finest and emotions at their purest! To start off the festival we will let the student who had the highest score in the entrance exam say the opening pledge!" She then motions to Bakugo up by the microphone.

He takes a breath as I think, 'This should be good', and right I was as Bakugo says, "I'm here to win, none of you losers even stand a chance" He says calmly and plainly offending most everyone in the arena except a few as Izuku sweats. "Thats Kaachan for you" He chuckles weakly as I nearly laugh out loud but thankfully control myself. "A Strong declaration!" We all hear Present Mic over the speakers as he is the Main announcer along with our Teacher Aziawa.

Students are in an uproar, booing him and such, as Pros all around are chucking at him. "He really just says what comes to his mind huh?" I look over to Izuku as Iida himself is shocked by him, he just made Class 1-A and himself everyone's number one target. "Alright thank you! Now on to the first event!" Midnight cracks her whip to spin a wheel to select the first event as Bakugo comes down and rejoins us. "Very manly!' Kirishima says patting Bakugo on his back as Bakugo just grunts as I look to him.

"Hell of a way to kick this off, wouldn't have it any other way" I tell him as he glares at me. "You aren't going to win" He says growling at me as the wheel stops. "And the first event shall be an obstacle race! Youll start the race from inside the arena and move around a course." Midnight explains to all of us as I watch the little graphic on the screen. "First one back to the arena wins!" as an Air horn blares signaling for us to start... as this quickly turns to a mess as everyone begins to charge the exit, quickly clogging it up.

"Hey get out of my way!" "Move it" "You're blocking us!" It is a mess as everyone is pushing and shoving hard as the first to really break away is Todoroki freezing everyone in place and rushing past us. "I'm winning" Is all he has to say for himself as soon all of Class 1-A breaks out of his Ice as I chuckle and go into my electrical form to zip past everyone and land behind Todoroki. "What's going on! Todoroki has started this race out hot, or should I say cold?! Whatever it may be he has stopped most the competition in their tracks." Mic yells into the microphone.

"Yes, but there are some who this barely will stop." Aziawa says as I had landed behind Todoroki and as well as my classmates begin to move through the ice and breaking free as Izuku himself is in the back of the pack, charging up his legs to 2% and begins to charge through the crowd. "Sorry, I'm Sorry! Coming through!" is what can be heard as he makes himself a path through the crowd of people. "Icy HOTTT BOLTS!" we hear explosions coming up behind us quick as Bakugo isn't far behind as soon we all see the once 0-point robots.

"So, this is what everyone had to face in the entrance exams" Todoroki makes quick work of a few making a giant glacier of ice freezing 3 in their tracks. "Woah Todoroki wastes no time in showing what he is made of!" as I smile. "This is something worth trying for" I say as I charge up draining the electricity from the 1, 2, and 3 point robots that begin to show up as I charge at one of the 0-pointers as well and go into my electrical form going inside of one. "What can Sen be planning! What did you teach these students Erasure Head?" "Nothing everything on display is of their own merit, their own ability."

Aziawa said that as the 0-point robot I went into explodes in a huge fashion as it falls creating a small barrier for people to get through as I literally zip down and begin to run in front of Todoroki as I hear him grunt, and run after me sending ice my way to slow me down. I either destroy it with some bolts of lightning or dodge them with my lightning form. "Please excuse me!" We all hear and see Izuku bulldoze his way through the fallen robot as Kirishima and some guy made of steel bust their way through as well! "Do you think this will slow us down!' "Hell No!" as more and more students make their way to us.

"Bolts!" I'm greeted with an explosion to the back of the head, thankfully I dodged it. "Bakugo has made up the difference in ground quickly as is aiming to take down the front running in Denryu!' Mic shouts over the mic, very excited in what he is seeing. "Out of my way!" Bakugo again begins to blast his way at me and trying to take me out as thankfully I dodge everything in lighting form and when I come out of it, I'm doing a flip in the air and kick him out of the sky and face first into the dirt. "Sorry man can't hold back against you!" Is what I say as this action gives Todoroki the edge and lets him pass us as we focused on each other.

"Damn" is all I say before I'm sent flying by an explosion from the downed ash-blonde. "MOVE!" is all I hear before being sent flying. I thankfully land in a roll and give chase to the two guys ahead of me, as the distance between us and the crowd grows a bit. "Woah they are really going for it!" Izuku says as his legs start to ache from the power and all the running, he is fast that's for sure but..." Excuse me!" Iida blows past him. "I need to keep moving!" Izuku says as he pushes to 3% and runs even faster making up some ground to the front 3.

As we get to the tight rope area, Todoroki is sliding across one freezing it as it goes along as Bakugo just flies over it with his explosions. Myself, I turn into a bolt of lightning and coil around the rope all the way to the other side. "It's a close race folks! The front runners are not giving each other any breathing room!" As we all land at the same time I take action, "Sorry guys I can't be pushed back like this, I have a rep to uphold." I say sure all my friends in America, and all the Heros in America I've teamed with are watching this.

Quickly I charge myself up and send out a shockwave that causes some paralysis for the two boys as they fall to the ground. This has everyone's attention as we are before the mind field. "This is the final stretch everyone! Nothing is... wait who is that!" I look back and see Izuku and Iida speeding towards me... I had started the land mine area out just easy watching my step and quickly jumping from safe spot to safe spot... "Damn I really hoped I didn't have to do this!

I quickly over charge my lower half to give me a speed boost, just like Midoriya my legs are emitting some sparks but they are more yellow and stronger than his green ones. "What's this seems Denryu was hiding an ability!" Mic says as I speed through the mines before they can blow up, quickly making to the finish line as the mines are delayed to explode. I was moving fast enough to dodge out of the explosions which caused Iida and Izuku to be pushed back.

"We have our first-place winner by a good margin everyone! Denryu Sen had finished first place in the obstacle course!" Mic says as everyone is cheering surprised by what I had just did. As across the world Tony Stark is holding a watching party for all the Avengers and Young Avengers to see me as they all are cheering. "Nice work buddy!" Tony says cracking a smile, America has known about 'Impulse' the hero for a while, while Japan was just getting started in knowing what I can do.

**A/N: So, there you have it, Chapter 7. It really fought me, I had an idea of how I wanted to do this, but it wouldn't always flow together. I hope you all enjoyed, until next time!**


End file.
